


Kicyu：耳洞

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 用溫柔包裹叛逆。
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 7





	Kicyu：耳洞

「啊！」

早晨，橫山盥洗完從浴室出來時，聽見一聲慘叫。

安田站在衣櫃前，裸著上半身，正在和罩住腦袋的T恤搏鬥。

「怎麼了？」

橫山走向安田，按住他的頭，求助的聲音從亂七八糟的T恤裡傳出來，帶著哭腔聽起來十分可憐，「衣服被耳環勾住了……」

「不要動，我來幫你吧。」

橫山找到領口讓安田露出臉來透透氣，燙捲的頭髮在剛剛的摧殘下更加蓬亂，像隻太久沒有打理的貴賓狗。找到糾結的源頭，橫山小心地拆下耳環，將纏在上面的線頭解開。

「好了。」

用擴耳針撐開耳洞的耳垂，在安田剛才毫無頭緒的亂扯下變得紅腫，橫山心疼地捏住那塊形狀不完整的軟肉，輕輕揉捏。

安田從旁邊瞥見橫山的表情，明明不是受傷的人，卻滿臉糾結，好像剛剛被扯痛耳朵的人是他一樣。

其實他都知道，橫山疼痛的表情不只是因為今天的小意外，強硬撐開的孔位，還有一口氣增加的五個耳洞，都讓年長的人疼惜不已。

橫山沒有對既成事實評論什麼，只是半開玩笑的要他接下來別去刺青，安田知道橫山不是在拐著彎提醒事務所的規定，而是他真的捨不得了。

遲來的叛逆期似乎讓眾人受到驚嚇，聊天內容多多少少涉及他最近外觀的變化，只有橫山什麼也沒說，去年看見他剛穿的耳洞時，只是日常閒聊般的語氣：『去打耳洞了？』

他揚起笑，用橫山最無法招架的角度仰起頭，做了肯定的回覆，橫山點點頭，視線又回到手中的流程表，鼻頭有些紅，他敏銳的感覺那不只是因為天氣冷而已。

橫山揉完耳垂，順勢擰住整只耳朵，拇指在內耳廓搓揉，像是不知道該拿他如何是好、卻不忍嚴厲的力道。

「下次睡覺前記得把耳環拿下來。」

就算心疼不已、就算不喜歡他穿耳洞，橫山依舊沒有對他的外表和行為指手畫腳，也不會將自己的想法強加在他身上，只是用溫柔當緩衝，緩和他的暴衝和稜角，讓他依然還是他。

橫山不會用自己的想法束縛他，正如他即使察覺對方的心疼，也不會做任何改變一樣。

「嗯，我知道了啦。」

安田轉身環抱橫山，撒嬌似地在懷裡蹭了蹭，便踏著輕快的小跳步前往客廳。

他所喜歡的橫山，不會強硬要求他走上鋪設好的道路，如果他想當隻魚，橫山會確保他的池水乾淨，如果他想當隻鳥，橫山會讓他枝頭的葉子最綠，如果他想待在橫山身邊，那就會是世界上最舒服的位置。

＊

橫山晚上回家時，安田已經入睡了。為了保養身體，現在他不會熬夜做音樂，橫山有一點點惋惜安田不能自由自在的揮霍，但更多的是對方能正常作息的欣慰。

準備睡覺時，才發現安田的耳朵上依然掛滿耳飾，不看那些造型誇張的耳環的話，酣然安眠的模樣純粹的像新生兒。

動作輕柔的卸下那些金屬飾品，找了容器把耳環裝起來，趴在安田旁邊對那對已經撐得變形的耳垂又揉又捏，希望多捏幾下就能將那個大洞捏合。

隔天，安田迷迷糊糊的走進浴室刷牙，發現洗手台上多了一個小瓷盤，裝著原本應該在他耳朵上的耳環。鏡子裡光裸的耳朵是橫山的體貼，安田對著自己的倒影，一邊刷牙一邊輕輕笑起來。

如果他真的在腦袋的傷疤上刺個「愛」字，橫山又會用怎樣的溫柔接住他呢。

─ END ─


End file.
